


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 9

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 9

Kurt is sorting Christmas cards into piles at the kitchen table when he hears a sudden shout of excitement from outside.

A moment later, Blaine’s voice comes through the door that separates the balcony from the living room. “Kurt!”

Kurt pushes back his chair and walks towards the sliding glass door, scooping up a blanket from the couch to wrap around himself on the way.

The winter air is bitterly cold and he shivers as he joins Blaine outside. “What is it?”

Blaine points up. Hanging off the eaves are a dozen or so icicles.

Kurt stifles a laugh. “I have seen icicles before, you know, Blaine.”

Blaine reaches up and breaks one off. “But have you ever tasted one?”

Kurt eyes him warily. “No, but doesn’t it just taste like ice?”

“I used to do this as a kid all the time! You have to use your imagination!”

Kurt thinks that just maybe, Blaine’s recent promotion from classroom helper to full-time first grade teacher is altering some crucial part of Blaine’s brain.

Blaine sticks the tip of the icicle in his mouth, holds it there, and then pulls it out. “Yep,” he says. “Definitely cherry.”

Scratch that. Blaine may have actually _turned into_ a first grader.

“You try!”

Kurt looks at him for a moment, then opens his hand. “Gimme. And one of your gloves.”

Blaine dutifully hands them over. Kurt places the thinner end of the icicle into his mouth gingerly, testing out the cold. It’s no worse than an actual popsicle. 

He’s about to take it out and tell Blaine that it’s definitely more of a lime than a cherry, just to see what his reaction is, when he’s suddenly struck with a better idea.

He pushes the icicle deeper into his mouth, counts to three, and flicks his gaze over to Blaine. 

Blaine is staring blatantly, mouth slightly open.

Kurt would laugh, but well, his mouth is full. He wraps his lips around the icicle and sucks obscenely. Blaine whimpers.

Kurt takes the icicle from his mouth and holds it out for Blaine to take. 

“Pretty tasty. Want some more? Or do you have a better idea?”

Blaine takes the icicle from Kurt and drops it to the ground where it shatters.

“Bedroom.”


End file.
